


In the Month of May

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Hilda realizes her feelings for Marianne and dedicates her time to craft something especially for her.Commissioned by lizz martin on instagram. Thank you for your support!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 31





	In the Month of May

**Author's Note:**

> In the Month of May | Marianne/Hilda - FE3H  
> Commissioned by lizz martin on insta  
> Recommended songs to listen to: Ashitaka and San - Princess Mononoke and Always With Me - Spirited Away

_ In the marvelous month of may _

_ When all the buds burst open; _

_ Then in my heart, _

_ Love broke out. _

Whilst the Leicester Alliance awaited summer with open arms, its people dreaded the dreary season. Weeks of rain would muddy the roads making any form of travel difficult and the rivers that snaked through the land would often overflow, blocking paths and washing away bridges. Nature would make a man’s life difficult yet the heavy rainfall that blessed the earth would feed it’s ever growing fields, producing bountiful harvests for its people in the months to come. And so while Hilda sat in her room, watching as the gray skies cried their nourishing tears, she thought of all the good that would come of these dreary days.

Or so she tried. Her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, ones that left her awake at night and nervous every waking moment of the day. It had been months since the end of the war and things were finally starting to take a turn for the better. With the Empire defeated and the Alliance in control over Fodlan, it had become much easier to institute major reforms. Byleth had been doing a great job both as the ruler of Fodlan and Archbishop of the church, but the amount of things to do has kept Hilda and the other generals very busy. 

Every now and then she would be called upon to undertake some important tasks. Because of her irresistible charm, she was often assigned to meet with other nobles from different regions and work with them on adopting the new reforms. Additionally, she would be asked to make her rounds within the Alliance, visiting every major noble house to ensure the bonds between their families didn’t fade. There was one family in particular that made her feel all giddy inside when she would visit, this being house Edmund which belonged to her beloved Marianne. 

It had been quite some time since she had been able to see the healer in person, but they did keep in contact through a plethora of letters. Every other day a new one would arrive, prompting the young Goneril to carefully peel it open to read its contents. Marianne’s letters were always so sweet; the way she recounted her day and the work she’d done as well as the little animal friends she made on her daily walks. It was all so perfectly…  _ Marianne _ . 

The last time the two were able to spend time together was a few weeks prior when they met in Derdriu for a meeting of all the noble houses. Hilda remembered those few days so fondly; every minute of her time in the capital she spent with Marianne. They drank tea, walked along the docks, toured the city and shopped- oh, and her  _ smile _ . Marianne’s beautiful smile. Being able to see such a precious thing all day was a blessing from Sothis herself. It was then she had realized something.

That she was in love. When they eventually parted Hilda felt a throbbing in her chest, as if something was gripping her heart. And as Marianne turned around, her eyes leaving her own gaze, the smile from her lips faded. 

Upon arriving home Holst had noticed immediately that something was wrong and tried many times to ask what was wrong. Hilda just waved him off like usual, reassuring her overbearing brother that she was fine, but it got to a point where even Hilda began to question herself. Was it normal to be anxious over something like this? She wouldn’t know, she had never been in love like this before. Sure, she had her little crushes here and there but none of it was real. Not like this. She ended up caving in and confiding in her brother, but not for that long. She didn’t need him to embarrass her any more than he already did.

And so Hilda sat there in her room gazing up at the gray sky, her eyes hazy and unfocused as she thought about her dear Marianne. She had been trying to think of a way to leave her responsibilities, if only for a day, pack her things and visit the other noble but it seemed that even the weather wanted them to stay apart. With a sigh the young woman turned her attention to the velvet box of accessories by her bed. Walking up to the box, she flipped open the lid and began to pick out different gems and metal bands. Since there was no way for her to go outside, she might as well put her mind to work and make something. Perhaps she would make something for  _ her _ . 

With newfound inspiration, Hilda set out to make something worthy for her love. She knew Marianne would like something with a simple elegance, but Hilda being Hilda she wanted to add some flare to the accessory. Something that was a good mix between their personalities but also something Marianne would be willing to wear. She placed the jewels back into the box and took out a notebook, plopping down at her vanity to sketch out some ideas.

The first design she came up with was a blue sapphire cut in an almond shape. It had a simple silver band with interlocking curves encrusted with smaller diamonds. Hilda giggled- It looked almost like a tiara! It was a gorgeous design, one she would keep for later, but not something that fit Marianne. She continued to play around with some other flashy designs but to no avail. Every single one she drew up just didn’t look right. 

Sighing in defeat she decided to take a break, looking at the many pieces of parchment strewn about. She blinked in surprise at noticing how dark it had become and turned towards the window. The rain had stopped but the sun was just now disappearing over the horizon. All that time spent trying to envision a ring and she got nowhere! As Hilda wallowed in her frustration a knock at the door snapped her back to reality. 

“Who is it?” She called from her chair, unwilling to get up just yet. 

“It’s your older brother, dear Hilda!” 

She winced at the booming voice coming from the other side of the door and rolled her eyes. “What is it, Holst? I’m a  _ little  _ busy at the moment.”

“Too busy to chat with your brother?”

“...Mayhaps.” She lied. 

But Holst knew her better than anyone and entered the room anyways. He greeted her with his signature smile, trotting right up to his sister to embrace her in a tight hug. “What are you so busy with, Hilda?” He asked, looking down at her sketches. 

“Oh this?” She said, “Oh, it’s nothing I was just thinking of some ring designs-” 

“Ring?” Holst interrupted, “That’s unlike you. Usually you make bracelets, earrings and necklaces but never a ring. Did someone commission you or something? Oh!” He exclaimed, “Is this for the von Edmund girl?”

Hilda groaned, pushing the man off her. “Yes, this is for Marianne.” She admitted, knowing he would keep pestering her until he eventually got an answer.

Holst hummed, reaching out to take some of the pieces of paper. Holding them up he looked at each design thoroughly before placing them back down. “They’re all very nice, Hilda, but going off what you’ve told me about her, I think they’re too grand.” 

“I know, but if I make it simple it will be too bland!” She retorted, feeling more frustrated as their conversation went on.

“Well, have you tried just sketching out a plain one anyways?”

Hilda paused. “...No?”

“Then do it! I’ll be watching to make sure you don’t go too overboard.” He laughed, walking to the other side of the room to grab a chair before sitting it down right next to her. His hulking form hunched over the dainty vanity, watching his sister with a bright smile.

“... Alright, fine.” She couldn’t help but smile- her big scary older brother looked like an innocent puppy right now. 

And so she turned back to her sketchbook, starting with the base. A simple golden band; it would be thinner than most and have tiny diamonds encrusted on the top half, about three on each side of the main gem. The shape of the gem was nothing fancy, just a circular sapphire that would be encompassed by some of the gold from the base. She was about to add more when Holst grabbed her hand.

“Stop!” He shouted, “This is already perfect.”

Hilda raised a brow, “What? This boring thing?”

He nodded. “Did you not say she preferred simple accessories? She’s not you, Hildy, something tells me she would be over the moon to receive this.”

Taking a look at her sketch once more, Hilda sighed. He was right, this really was something she knew Marianne would like. The ring was simple but the materials alone gave it a sort of elegance. The color of the sapphire would contrast well with the healers pale skin yet blend flawlessly with her usual blue attire.

“You know what, Holst?” She began, “I think you’re right. It’s perfect.” 

“See? You should have more faith in your big brother, Hilda. Why don’t we head into town and pick up the materials?”

Hilda feigned exhaustion, sighing loudly. “Oh, but I’m absolutely  _ spent  _ from fussing over this design all day. Why don’t I make a list and you go pick them up for me? You wouldn’t want your little sister passing out in the middle of town, would you?” 

Holst looked mortified, “We wouldn’t want that at all! Write down what you need and I’ll go- you stay here and rest Hilda. I’ll send for the maids to bring you some tea.” 

“Oh thank you, Holst.” She smiled, jotting down the needed materials. “Make sure you read it carefully, I wouldn’t want you to have to go back because you forgot something!”

. . .

Hilda stood before her bed, packing some extra clothes and other necessities in her travel bag. After weeks of constant rain the weather had finally let up, allowing Hilda to plan a small trip to Edmund territory. She looked around her room, pondering what else she would need on her travels before her eyes zoned in on a small black box. With a gasp she skipped over to her desk and took it into her hands. 

“Probably shouldn’t forget this.” She mused aloud, flipping open the lid. 

Inside was the ring she had been slaving over for the past few weeks, making sure every aspect of it was nothing less than perfection. She poured her heart into this ring- she only hoped Marianne would love it too. Closing it back up she went back to the bag and stuffed it within one of the inside pockets. And with that she was fully packed and ready to go. Throwing the bag over her shoulder, Hilda exited her bedroom and made her way down a series of long halls before leaving the comfort of her home. 

Although Edmund territory was a few days travel northwest they were able to reach it quickly by pegasus, making a quick pitstop in Derdriu to pay her respects to her King, who happened to be her bestie. But once she arrived she felt an overwhelming giddiness rise within her. She was excited and nervous, the butterflies in her stomach doing all sorts of acrobatics which left her a little queasy. But that feeling faded upon seeing Marianne gracefully walk down the steps of her estate, the sun illuminating her beautiful features.

_ ‘Calm down, Hilda. Remember what you practiced.’ _ She thought, handing her bag off to a knight before approaching the other. With a smile the young Goneril leaped at the other, embracing her tightly.

“Marianne!” She exclaimed, “Oh I’ve missed you so so much!” Hilda felt her heart skip a beat.

Marianne giggled, returning the gesture. “It’s so good to see you, Hilda. I’ve missed you too.” She then pulled back, “You must be exhausted from your travels. I’ve prepared some tea and pastries for us in the garden.” 

“That sounds lovely, Mari. Oh, but- just a second!” She said, running back to the knight who held her bags. She uttered an ‘excuse me’ as she ruffled around and took out the ring box as well as a larger box of snacks.

When she returned to the healers side they made their way to the gardens. It was a lavish courtyard surrounded by pink camellia bushes. A table was set up with a variety of snacks on a terrace further into the courtyard, vibrant wisteria hanging down from the canopy above it. Hilda couldn’t help but stare in awe at the scene, it looked as if it were from a fairy tale. Perfect for what she was about to do. Upon their arrival Hilda placed the box of snacks down and took a seat, Marianne taking the one across from her. 

“Thanks for letting me come all the way out here, Marianne. It was getting really stuffy back home.” She sighed in relief, “I’m just glad to be surrounded by fresh air and good company.”

“Yes, indeed.” Marianne smiled, beginning to steep the tea. “I’m very glad you’re here too, Hilda. I haven’t been able to take a break since I became Margrave, but now that you’re here I’ll be able to relax.” 

Hilda watched as the other began to pour the tea, noting how she had become less clumsy over the years. Marianne was just so cute! “You shouldn’t overwork yourself, Mari. If you ever need help you know you can always ask me.” 

“I know, I just don’t wish to be a bother. I know you've been busy setting up the artisan academy.” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Hilda sighed, “But I’d always make time for you Marianne. In fact, I… I want to be able to have more time in general. With you.” 

Marianne’s eyes widened, “Oh?”

_ ‘It’s now or never, Hilda.’ _ The fighter exhaled, procuring the small box from her pocket and setting it on the table. A light blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked into those ocean eyes. “Mari, I made you something,” She gestured to the box. “I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me.”

Marianne looked to the box, reaching out to take it. She brought it close, gazing from the gift to Hilda multiple times before slowly opening it. She gasped at the sight- the most beautifully crafted ring she had ever laid her eyes on. “Oh Hilda- it’s beautiful…!”

“Marianne.” Hilda interrupted, clearing her throat “I want to spend more time with you- no, I want to be with you forever and ever. I want to make the academy with you by my side, I want to spend everyday with you for the rest of my life.” She bit her lip, voice trembling, “Marianne… Will you marry me?” 

She watched as Marianne burst into tears, taking the ring from it’s velvety cell and slipping it on her finger. She stood up and rushed to Hilda’s side, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck as she sobbed. “Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!” She cried

Hilda began to tear up herself, holding the other close. “Oh thank Sothis,” She laughed shakily, “I love you so much, Mari.” 

The healer leaned back, cupping her cheeks with her hands. “I love you too, Hilda.” She smiled brightly, nothing but adoration in her eyes. She then leaned in and placed a sweet kiss upon her lips, tears streaming down flushed cheeks. 

_ In the marvelous month of May, _

_ As all the birds sang; _

_ Then I confessed to her, _

_ My longing and desire. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the piece! Thanks again to Lizz for commissioning me! If you're interested in commissioning me my commission sheet is located on my twitter: @dunklenorge It's the pinned post!
> 
> I had a great time writing this piece- I LOVE MY SOFT QUEENS


End file.
